Patent Document 1 discloses the production of a synthetic resin composition comprising synthetic resin and carbon precursor particles with a carbon content of 85%-97% in order to provide a synthetic resin composition capable of stably producing a synthetic resin molded product with a specific volume resistivity of 105-1010[Ω·cm] and a synthetic resin molded product with a specific volume resistivity of 105-1010[Ω·cm] that are useful as an electro-static suppression material. It describes that those carbon precursor particles are obtained by burning an organic material from 400 [° C.] to 900 [° C.] in an inert atmosphere.
Patent Document 2 discloses an electromagnetic wave absorber that comprises vegetable carbon and metal-oxide dielectric as structural components. According to Patent Document 2, it is described that the one comprising vegetable carbon as well as metal-oxide dielectric with a high-frequency electromagnetic wave absorption capability can efficiently absorb [GHz]-band electromagnetic waves due to the synergistic effect, and this electromagnetic wave absorber has a sufficient strength as a base board for building ceilings, walls and floors.
Patent Document 3 discloses that a stable and uniform electromagnetic shielding member is formed by adding conductive carbon and carbon fiber to a plastic material at a ratio of 35-65 parts by weight (phr: per hundred resin (rubber)) in order to provide an electromagnetic shielding member that is excellent in every characteristic of sound insulation, shock and vibration isolation and that can be easily manufactured for an upsizing object at low cost.    Patent Document 1: JPA1997-87418    Patent Document 2: JPA2002-368477    Patent Document 3: JPA1999-317116